Hit & Run
by SuburbWriter
Summary: It’s about a simple young woman who gets hit by a car on the MSCC Mountain Side Community College campus. Detective Peter Barretta works with all the available clues to track down the killer.


Hit and Run

Author Michael S. S.

Chapter One

The sky over the MSCC campus was clear with a gentle breeze caressing the cheek of Jena Shoemaker. She hurried to the annex building that was dedicated to

Dr. James C. Littleton the original founder of MSCC. Dr. James C. Littleton was also widely known for starting many trouble youth programs across the nation. In fact, he donated his mansion along with his private island to the youth program. After his death 1997 the Store family donated the rest of his property and vehicles to the youth program.

Jena entered the annex building on the south side and heads to room two hundred and thirty-six. Her first class of the day is Basic Principles of CPU operations. Her biggest interest was how a small processor could control such a large variety of devices used. She loved the way the device would processes binary sequences that would control other major components. Maybe it was just her deep desire just to control something in her life. For the record her life's background hasn't been the greatest in the world and she wanted control of something.

Jena took her seat next to Mark a handsome blond young man. Since the beginning of the classes they had become very close friends. He often lends his car to her sometimes so that she can leave school property. Many MSCC students dislike the isolation of the campus. Nearest town is forty miles away and has only a few business and gas station. Dan's Italian Pizzeria is very popular hangout spot for MSCC students. Jena's favorite thing about Mark was his ability to get difficult things. Mark had tough time locating a job in Pinesville. Yet his canny ability and smooth talking got him a job at the pizzeria.

"Jena do you feel up to have pizza tonight?" ask Mark as he slide his binder on to his desk.

"I would love to leave this campus it feels like a prison!" she replied with excitement as she took out her own binder. Just as Mark was about to ask another question the professor walked in and begin to draw everyone's attention to what he had to say.

………………….

"Can you believe this Jake!!?" Harry huffed, "Jena totally likes that Mark guy."

"Now Harry don't fret over rumors that you heard by some random student." Replied Jake as he seated himself at his desk to finish an essay paper. "Just because Jena sits next to Mark everyday doesn't mean a single thing except that their friends." Jake said with another here we go sigh.

"I am done with what you have to say!" yelled Harry and he stomped out of the room slamming the door when he exited. Shaking his head Jake finished up with his last sentence. While waiting for the essay to finish printing the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jake asked with anticipation. The printer making a winding down sound signaling the final page had been printed.

"Jake did you get the package I sent you?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes mother I did and thank you for the new pair of underwear." Jake answered with gratitude. "Mom, I am really concerned for Harry. This whole girlfriend issues is making him paranoid." Jake mentioned to his mom as he wander over to the printer and pickup his essay.

"Ah… he will get over it son, but be careful that you don't get stuck in the middle." His mom replied. "Oh, before I go your dad wishes you luck on your test Tuesday." She added.

"Thanks mom! Talk to you later. Bye." Jake said then hung up the phone softly.

Taking his essay he tucked in neatly in his binder with his other important essay's that where due that week. Closing the binder he started whistling the tune Yellow Submarine as he left for chemistry class.

…….

MSCC had a beautiful campus that was located right next to Cedar Lake. Harry walked the path that was by the lake. The foot path went all the way around the lake and totaled a distance of eighteen miles. He wasn't interested in the scenery. Harry was letting his mind drift to dangers thoughts about his girlfriend. _What if my girlfriend was cheating on me? Why does she sit next to my friend Mark all the time? If Jena is cheating on me she is going to be one sorry little girl!!!!! _

His thoughts where interrupted by a skunk running through the leaves that covered the path. The sun was shining while a little breeze whisked through the tress making soft rushing sound. Every so often a bird would chirp and the occasional squirrel scampering up a tree. It was a beautiful calm scene that induced a relaxing atmosphere. Other than the sound of the wind it was deathly quiet as though something was about to happen. Harry continued till he came to the to T part of the path. Taking a left he started back to campus.

After the nice little jaunt through the woods he went back to his room to finish his homework. Harry's temper was calmed by the walk.


End file.
